Skyless
by FPSWReader
Summary: You can delay fate, but you cannot stop it. Follow a young cat who tries to carve a path for themselves through the prison named earth. Death is a common thing, and if you want to survive, you have to earn it. (Warning: This story contains darker themes and is rated T for language.) (Hiatus until I get at least a few chapters out on my new story coming soon)
1. Chapter 0 - The Past

**Notes: Hello! This is FPSWReader. This is going to be my first serious story that I write called Skyless. I will write it in the view of my narrator/storyteller, so first person, as they are recalling past events and explaining them in the fullest detail he can. I won't say that my story doesn't take away elements from others, because it really does (The stories that it takes from are "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Spiritual light, The ones who were lost, and The Legend Begins primarily). Also, the cannon characters of Warrior Cats do not belong to me, and neither does the franchise itself. The only things that belong to me are my OCs and their personalities, feelings, etc. (quick end note: I am more than likely to change tome of the personalities of the cannon warrior cats characters so that it better fits the story**)

Hello. Let me tell you a tale about myself.

Oh? you want to know my name?

I will tell you that when the time comes. Anyways, on with the story.

I don't really remember my past life well. The things that I remember are things that are pretty damn impossible to prove, since I pretty much learned about my past via pastmares, or nightmares about your past.

I had lived an average life withgood grades and such. I wasn't that good at artistic things, though I had a creative mind. I could form lots of things up there, but I just wasn't good at putting pen to paper. In reality, my main goal was to be successful; Get a job, a house, a car, and just be overall stable financially. That goal was difficult for me to aquire since I lived with my brother. I lived with him because our parents died when I was around 5 years old and he was around 19. He ended up adopting me and raising me, which I greatly appriciate. My brother helped me a lot to get to my goal. He taught me new things, helped me if i struggled, and many other small things. He was like a rolemodel to me.

Which is why I was so heartbroken when he died.

To be specific, he was killed, murdered. The murderer had gotten caught within that week and had gotten sent to jail. I had nowhere to live right now and was probably going to be an orphan since I no longer had any family alive (my grandparents, aunts, uncles, etc. all died before I was born. I could track down some other member of my family but that would just be too strenuous). In school, I struggled to keep my good grades and flunked a lot of my tests. It continued this way for around 3 years after he died.

9/19/2019.

What makes this date so important? It is the only date that I remember and probably ever will have a firm grasp on.

It was the day that I died.

In a car crash. To be honest, it wasn't my fault. The man, who I assume to be in his upper 40's, had ran a red light and rammed his car into my car's front left door (Yes, I was 17 at the time; I was eligible to drive a car). I am glad to say that my death was painless and quick, instead of slow and painful.

I don't have much knowledge on my past life besides what I have described for you. Now... Let's begin the real story.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Into The Wild I - Thunderclan

**I was planning to have allegiances in this story but i decided to not include it. Might also make a separate version that is 3rd person. I also made some other changes that I may or may not regret later, including the clan that the Main Character will be joining. Also, while the main character is partly a self-insert, he does not know what the warriors series is and will therefore be clueless on their laws and such. Another thing, OCs. I got a comment about this earlier. I am currently accepting OCs, but not as main characters.Finally, I do not own Warrior Cats or any Character made by the authors. I only claim rights to my OCs.**

The first thing that I remember was falling. Yes, this might sound weird, but it's true. I fell for around a minute before landing in an ocean, passing out on impact. Im surprised that alone didn't kill me. The next thing I remember was waking up beside a river.

I knew I was very small and weak, especially from being in the water for so long, so I layed on the ground. My body was too tired to figure out what had happened.

"Intruder!"

I looked over to see cats leaping out of the water towards me. Despite my body's pleas to stop, I ran away from them. After running for what felt like a mile, I just collapsed.

Apparently someone had found me or something since the next thing I remember was waking up In a den. I took a moment to look over myself, and I found that I was covered in scratches and bruises. More importantly to me, however, was that I found that I was a cat. A white tom, to be specific. I had a mini panic attack until I realized that there was another cat in the den with me. She had a dark tortoiseshell coat that was dappled. I decided to not bother her for the moment and took that time to calm myself. I mean, I really shouldn't have been alive anyways. I had died in a car accident what seemed to be only a few hours ago. I was still in shock from that.

I concluded with myself that she wasn't going to wake up for a bit so I decided to take a look around the den. At the back, I found that there were a bunch of plants organized into shelves. It was then that I realized how much stronger my nose was.

"Oh! You're awake?"

I turned around to see the she-cat who had been previously sleeping.

"Yeah. First off, what happened? Secondly, Where am I? Finally, Why?"

"Well, to answer the second and third questions, you are currently inside of a clan. To be specific, Thunderclan. You were suffering from fatigue and hypothermia and you were passed out ccold on our territory. I don't really know about the first question. You probably know better than me."

I explained to her what happened, replacing some facts with others. Basically, I told her that I was getting chased by foxes and ended up in the river.

"Were you with anybody? Your mom or dad? Also, how old are you?"

"Uhh... No. I was alone. I'm honestly not sure how old I am right now."

"You seem to be at least 4 moons based on how fluently you talk, so can we just say that?"

"I guess..."

"Alright, I am going to check on your injuries. You are probably going to have scars, but at least you have white fur. They won't really be visible."

Like I said before, I had many scratches, but none of then were really bleeding.

"Well lucky you! Good thing none of them are infected. By the way, you never gave your name. What do you call yourself? I'm Spottedleaf."

"...I call myself..."

**To be continued :)**


	3. Into The Wild II - Ravenpaw

**Hi again! I have an excuse this time. I am currently in the process of reading a 2.3 million word book/diary. This is my way of a break. It is a short break since writing parts like this usually don't take more than 2-3 hours, but still. I am running out of free time as I get older. Rather spend it doing something that I enjoy than not. Anyways, on to the story!**

I thought about it for a second. I couldn't give my past name, because that was a human name. After a while of thinking, I decided.

"...You can call me Ghost."

"Alright!" Said Spottedleaf, "I will go tell Bluestar. Any questions before I go?" I thought about that for a second, before asking "Do you guys have a religion of some sorts?

"Well to make it short, we are mesotheistic. This means that we believe that our ancestors watch over and protect us. Each of the four clans follow this religion." She said. "There is a leader; the cat who leads the clan, the deputy; the cat who fills in when the leader is unable to lead and will become leader when the current leader dies, the medicine cat; the cat who is like a clan healer, warriors, apprentices, kits, elders and queens. Any other questions?" I responded with a blunt "No thanks."

When she exited, I saw her meet up with a blue-gray she-cat and enter a den which seemed to be placed there to watch over the warriors. Since she was gone, I decided to zone out.

Either I lost track of time or I went to sleep, because next thing I knew, I heard a cat shout "Ravenpaw is hurt!" I decided to take a peek outside to see what was going on. The one who reported what happened was an orange tom who seened to be just a few months older than I. Next to him was a grey tom with long fur, around the same age. "We found him near the thunderpath. We don't know what happened either. He was just passed out!" The orange tom said again. Spottedleaf rushed out of the den to the two cats. "Bring me to him. Does anyone want to come help us bring him to the medicine cat den?" She asked.

A golden tom responded with "I will come." She said "Good. I will be back as soon as possible." and left to go get Ravenpaw.

After what felt like 30 minutes of zoning out again, I heard the sounds of someone entering the den. I decided to not make a comment as to not wake the cat they were carrying up. They set him up in a nest next to mine and Spottedleaf checked up on him. I looked at him with pity for a second and decided resting would be the best option. I woke up from my power nap around an hour later from the sounds of the cat next to me stirring. It was around evening so I was probably going to officially call it a day soon. Ravenpaw looked around, confused for a bit, before his eyes landed on me. He asked "Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" That confused me very much. "Uhh, you are in Thunderclan's medicine cat den."

"What's Thunderclan?"

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note: Mesotheism is a made-up word that I randomly came up with. I mean, I couldn't find any search results, so yeah. If you know an actual word for the way warrior cats runs, please inform me.***


	4. Into The Wild III - Amnesia

That question freaked me out. "U-umm, w-well w-what do you r-remember?" I stuttered back. He responded with "Well, for one, my name is Ravenpaw. I also remember a Tigerclaw, but that's about it."

"A-any events that you remember? You don't have to tell me, but I'm just wondering."

He said "I remember one thing that happened a short time ago. I think it was when I saw a cat who i think is named Redtail get killed by Tigerclaw. Also, who are you? I don't think we have met yet." I took a deep breath and said "We have not met. For now, my name is Ghost. I'm going to go and get some one real quick. I will be right back Ravenpaw."

"See ya."

I walked as calmly as I could out of the medicine den before stumbling around the clearing of the camp calling for Spottedleaf. It was sunhigh and she was in a meeting with the Bluestar at the time.

She quickly exited Bluestar's den and came over to me and asked "What's wrong? Is it something with Ravenpaw?"

I nodded and said "I doubt you'll find any physical injuries, but you will find some mental injuries. Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" She responded "Okay. We will talk in Bluestar's den. follow me."

She led me up to Bluestar's den, where Bluestar herself was waiting. "What brings you up here, Ghost?" She said.

Slowly, I said "Alright, this is my explanation. I didn't witness what happened, but I know one thing. Ravenpaw lost his memory. He only remembers a few things, including his name and a few other things. However, he doesn't remember what Thunderclan is. I think he may have hit his head or something. Otherwise, that's all I know."

I decided to leave out the part about Tigerclaw and Redtail because that might cause them to think I'm lying.

Spottedleaf responded "Oh dear. Bluestar, should I make sure that nobody visits Ravenpaw? I don't think that would end very well. They would find out, news would spread, and it may just end in chaos."

I butted in and said "What if you announced it to the clan? It's better than hiding it and it would come out eventually anyways. Before that, I'd say visit Ravenpaw first. Can we do that?"

Both cats nodded and we headed to the medicine cat den. Ravenpaw was awake by the time we got back.

He watched Bluestar and Spottedleaf coming in with weary eyes.

"Hi Ravenpaw, this is Spottedleaf and Bluestar. They are your clanmates." I carefully said.

Ravenpaw stared at them for around a minute before bluntly stating "You mentioned Thunderclan before. Do I live in Thunderclan? Are these two from Thunderclan?" Bluestar responded "Yes, you do. Yes, we are. I am the leader of Thunderclan. My name is Bluestar. The cat next to me is Spottedleaf. She is the Thunderclan medicine cat."

"I don't trust you." Ravenpaw responded.

**Chapter III is up! Yay! I also finished reading that really long book. Geez. Also, I am going to try to upload once every weekend. If I don't, my apologies. See ya soon!**


	5. Into The Wild IV - Exile

"W-what?" Bluestar stuttered. I noticed her eyes flicker to me for a split second. "W-why not?"

"You just don't really seem like a trustworthy cat."

That stunned her. She stared at him in disbelief.

Then, she looked at me.

"Ghost, can you come with me? We need to talk." She said calmly, though I could hear a bit of anger in her tone. I stammered "O-okay?"

She took me out of the out of the camp, into the forest.On the way, I casted her occasional nervous glances at her. I decided to take a small look around, since I really didn't get a chance to see the territory. When she finally stopped, we were on the edge of the territory.

She turned back to me and said "I, Bluestar, banish you from Thunderclan. I feel like you are unfit to be a member of Thunderclan, plus the large chance that you took away Ravenpaw's memory. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I hope to never see you in the clan territory again. Goodbye possibly forever, Ghost."

I just stared at her for a solid 5 seconds before breaking out into a run towards twolegplace. I really didn't have anywhere else to go, so I just ran.

I ran until I collapsed. I couldn't even guess how far or how fast I ran. I just knew that I was pretty much done. I was pretty much unconscious when I heard some cat's voice, though I couldn't quite make out what they said.

**Author's note #2: The main character Ghost, is indeed 4 moons old. However, that is just in body. He still has all of the knowledge from his past life, therefore being mentally a human teenager at 14 years.**

**Yes, this is another late chapter. It went a little fast, yes, but I am working on it. Also, for it being late, I'm busy. You can't blame me for being busy. Finally, after this chapter, I am introducing multiple perspectives! Yay! See ya whenever!**


	6. Into The Wild V - Sociopathy

**Ravenpaw**

As I watched Ghost leave the room, I thought about what had happened so far that I remember. I woke up with Ghost next to me, and he asked me if anything was wrong. I responded that I didn't remember much at all. When I looked in his eyes, I only really saw shock. Other emotions I saw were confusion and fear from him so far, as well as relief when I told him that I had remembered something. I trusted him for that reason, because I immediately knew he didn't do this to me. At least, not on purpose.

However, Bluestar is another story. Every time I looked into her eyes, all I found was suppressed anger and forced emotions. The only other true emotion she showed was confusion on me losing my memory, but I don't even know if I am remembering right. Overall, she was probably sociopathic and possibly even mentally insane.

Finally, the last cat I met. Spottedleaf. While she did give off her emotions more openly, she was definitely suppressing a lot of emotions whilst talking to me. However, I doubt that she would really do much to hurt me, so at this point, I am not going to do much.

I mean, I didn't expect Bluestar to come back alone. I saw her running back to camp, a mask of fear written on her face. That alone made me immediately afraid of her presence.

I immediately knew that she had kicked Ghost out of the clan.

Because of me.

I mentally cursed for being so blunt and truthspoken around her. I might have to put on my own masks whilst I'm here.

Hopefully that isn't too long.

**Bluestar**

When Ravenpaw said that he didn't trust me, it angered me. How dare Ghost do that! That's really the only other explanation for what happened to him. Why else would he not trust me? I looked at Ghost and asked him

"Ghost, can you come with me? We need to talk."

I didn't even hear what his response was, I just started walking.

When I had made it to the edge of the territory by twolegplace, I stopped and said this.

"I, Bluestar, banish you from Thunderclan. I feel like you are unfit to be a member of Thunderclan, plus the large chance that you took away Ravenpaw's memory. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I hope to never see you in the clan territory again. Goodbye possibly forever, Ghost."

He just stared at me, expressionless. After about a minute, he turned tail and sprinted as fast as he could away from me.

'He better run. He deserves to after what he did.'

**Yay, a quick upload! At this point, I don't have an ending planned out anymore. I am just going to let the story carry itself along as it accumulates in my brain. Also, I was able to get this out since I slept all day today and woke up like an hour ago. I may be uploading chapters once a day this week because of exams, because it is helping me with stress. See you next chapter!**

**Update 1: Holiday Chapter coming out on Christmas! I will try to make it 1k words butttt... No promises! See ya in around 6 days!**


	7. Into The Wild VI - The Thankful (Xmas)

**Ghost**

When I woke up, I wasn't expecting to be laying in a haystack nest of a farm. The farm was pretty big, though there weren't any animals in there like cows or pigs, therefore an empty farm. When I looked behind me, a tom stood before me.

"Well hi! Name's Barley. You seemed to be running away from something, but I don't really feel like I need to know what or who that was. What's your name?" I looked hat him for a second and deducted that he wouldn't attack me unless provoked. "My name's Ghost. Nice to meet you too." I responded. We talked a bit about our lives up to this point. (I didn't really mention my past life, because it really isn't a thing I should be telling strangers)

"Quick question," He said, "Have you heard of or celebrated Christmas? Not many cats that I've met have. It's a human tradition that I've liked to do with visitors of my farm." I pondered on that for a little bit. "I have heard about Christmas, but I really haven't celebrated much. Can you explain it for me? What I've heard about it makes it sound fun."

"Well, it goes a little something like this. On Christmas day, it is said that a spirit will bring you good fortune if you exchange gifts with someone. Anyone. Could be a family member, could be a homeless guy on the streets. You would give a present to show that you care, and then you will get one in return from one who is grateful. Usually, if you don't celebrate Christmas, the spirit usually ignores you. However, if you were evil throughout the year, the spirit will give you nasty nightmares. For those whom the spirit feels sorrow for, they will be blessed with good dreams. Do you want to exchange gifts with me, as well as others that you find?"

I just stared at him for a second, before saying "Why not? Better to do cats good than harm." He responded with a "Great!" before saying "Well, if you don't need anything, I will go find a gift! If you want to give back, I suggest you do the same."

"Alright! I'll do that!" I said back to him before beginning my search for a gift for Barley plus other cats I may meet.

**???**

Living in the alley in between a couple buildings really doesn't do me much to help my self-esteem. Especially for how my life has gone. I am not a fan of talking about my life, at this point. For most of it, my schedule has been scavenge, eat, sleep, repeat. it only really changes when I meet a new person, and they usually leave soon after because they either get tired of me, or they just can't stay. I've never had much of someone to call a friend.

Oh, forgot to introduce myself. My name'name's Scourge. I wasn't really liked by my parents, hence why I've been digging through garbage cans for most of my life.

I've never been shown any forms of kindness or respect in my life. Probably because I am so small.

Yeah, I am practically the size of a 4 moon old kitten. I really hate how so many people have judged and patronized me just for that. Because of this, I set a goal for my life.

Make a friend.

The most time I've spent around someone would probably be for like 10 minutes or so, then they would make up an excuse to leave.

Today, I wanted to try to make a friend.

I started to look around for a cat who I could Imtroduce myself to. I mean, there is a world full of cats. I hope that I find one who I can call a friend.

After a while of searching, I was starting to get sadder. However, on the other side of a dark alley, I saw another cat. His coat was purely white and he had blue eyes. He seemed to be carrying a few things. When he spotted me, he started walking towards me. Surprisingly, I saw no malice in his eyes. I saw more of relief.

He said to me "Hi! My name's Ghost! What's your name?" I amswered him nervously. "Uh... Call me Scourge, I guess." Damn it, why was I so serious... He set some of the things he was carrying down and asked me a question that I was nowhere near prepared for.

"Do you want any of this? It can be a little gift from me, a stranger to another stranger."

I stared at him in shock before asking "Did you poison any of these things or something?" Then, he just looked back at me, smiling. "Nope! Why would I? I mean, I never met you anyways. Besides, you look lonely. Do you want to talk? I have all day."

That stunned me again. "R-really? You want to talk to m-me?" I asked. He responded "Well, you sound like you have had an interesting life. You could share yours, I could share mine! After all, I don't really have anyone to go to myself right now."

I told him everything I was holding back. I felt bad about letting everything out on a stranger, but it also felt nice to get it all off my chest. He didn't stop me, he just let me keep going. Then, he told me about himself. How he was an insomniac and someone who was kicked out of thunderclan. We talked with each other till dusk, and then he said he had to go back. However, unlike others, he asked "Do you want to come with me?"

I looked at him with surprise and almost immediately answered "Yes please!" back to him. He smiled but hesitated for a second.

"Oh! Before I forget, pick one of these things I picked out. It is a present, courtesy of Ghost." He said. I looked through them. There was a bunch of necklaces, each with a different symbol. After a while of looking, I finally picked out the necklace that matched me best. It had a symbol of a claw attached to it. I said "Can I choose this one?" He smiled again and said "Of course! I am giving these away to some of the travellers I will meet. Oh, do you know about Christmas?" He asked me. I honestly had no idea what it was, but he explained it to me. I was intrigued, and I said "Thank you for the present, and I hope we can be good friends!"

So, I made a friend today.

**Ghost**

So, I made a friend today.

Scourge is a nice cat, and I am happy to have met him. I brought him back with me to the barn. He asked "So, is this where you live?" I laughed and responded "No, I am just resting here for now. The cat who does live here will be back soon. His name"s Barley, and he's pretty nice."

When Barley got back, I saw him with a few items.

"Hi again, Ghost! Who's your friend?" Barley said. I responded "His name's Scourge. I met him in the city on my way back. We talked a bit and eventually became friends. He didn't have many other places to go, so he just came with me. Anyways, do you want to exchange?" He smiled and said "Why don't I go first?"

So, we exchanged our gifts. For me, I got a bag that I was able to put on my back in a way that it wouldn't fall. For him, I gave him a necklace similar to Scourge's. He picked out a necklace with a cowboy hat on it. I sighed and said "Sorry my gift is small, but I hope it makes you happy." He laughed and said "I mean, any gift works. This is honestly better than gifts I usually get. For that, thank you. If you don't need anything else, you are free to leave whenever. If you want to stay, that's fine with me. However, if this is our last meeting, then I wish you luck in your travels."

And with that, he ventured back out of the farm.

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want to come with me?" I asked Scourge. He was about to answer when he hesitated. He thought about it for a little while, but he finally said "Yes, thank you!" I smiled and we went on our way, bag and necklaces in paw.

**Merry Christmas! Yay, I reached 1.5k words on this chapter! Also, we got a friend for our protagonist, Scourge! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya (probably next decade)!**


	8. Into The Wild VII - A Fictional Cat

**Ravenpaw**

Last night, I had a nice dream. I feel like today will be a good day.

I've been here for a few days now, and I am getting used to the routine. I don't really talk to anyone, though.

Besides this one cat that visits every so often.

Her name is Skypaw. She seemed to be around my age and she gave off the feeling of innocence. She visited probably around twice a day or so and we talked for a few minutes before she went outside to talk with her other friends.

Today started out normally for me. I woke up, exercised a little bit, talked with Skypaw, and asked someone to come with me to catch prey for the day.

I don't have a mentor as of now, so I just asked whatever warrior was available. For this hunting session, I got Whitestorm.

I enjoyed being around him, since he was a nice cat. Respectable too. He was the cat that I went with most of the time. We pretty much just talk until we scent prey, and then one of us catches it, whoever was closest.

Honestly, I've started to admire his carefree and confident attitude, despite the fact that he's probably been through more than I. It's impressive, really. When I got back to camp, I took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and moved to a good spot to sunbathe.

I don't usually eat with anyone, usually by personal preference. Sometimes, a cat like Firepaw will come over and chat for a while, but I usually don't give him my full undivided attention unless it's important, which it hasn't ever been.

Today was only a little different, so far.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled.

I got off of my rock and joined the other cats underneath the highrock. I doubted it would be anything interesting, however.

Bluestar said "I am going to the moonstone tonight. Coming with me are Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw and Darkstripe. Lionheart, you're in charge while I'm gone. Spottedleaf, can you make travelling herbs for us?" Spottedleaf responded with a "Yup!" and Bluestar concluded the gathering.

I decided that I shouldn't get in the way of Spottedleaf's work, so I looked around for someone who I could hunt with again. After all, what else should I do? I ended up with Mousefur this time around.

I don't really talk with Mousefur when we hunt together, because we deem catching prey as our top priorities. Sometimes, we spit out a couple words, but not much more than that. I cought a mouse and a vole, while Mousefur cought a squirrel before we returned to camp.

By the time we got back, Bluestar and her little group had already left, so there wasn't much going on in camp. Lionheart was organizing border patrols so I decided not to bother him. Since my proclaimed memory loss had not done much to hinder my ability to hunt or fight, I was now allowed to sleep in the apprentice's den.

It was around moonhigh when stuff went wrong. I woke up to the deafening sound of nothing. I couldn't hear anything around me. It felt like a dream, but something in my mind convinced me that it was not. My vision was filled with blinding colors and lights, and I was unable to get away from them. They were the only things that I could see.

Then, I saw Skypaw again.

She was staring at me, scared. True fear had taken over her expression, when she started falling.

Into nothing.

As soon as the event started, it had ended. I decided that the first thing that I should do was go outside to see if anyone got injured.

However, to my surprise, everything looked normal.

Nobody looked troubled at all from what happened.

"Hey, why do you look so startled? Did something wake you up?"

I turned around to see Whitestorm asking him with general concern in his voice.

"U-uhhh..." I mentally froze for a second. Was it just me? Was I hallucinating? Where was Skypaw?

I decided to repeat the last question out loud.

"Uhh... Who's Skypaw? Did you just... make up a cat?" Asked Whitestorm

I was about to answer when realization hits him like a brick.

I then collapsed in front of Whitestorm, in the middle of Thunderclan camp.

**Hello! Sorry for this chapter being a bit later than normal (and possibly lower quality)! I've been sick for the past week and really haven't been in the mood for writing. At least I got it over 700 words! Yay!****Anyways, here's my first trippy chapter. Hopefully it's good! Thank you for reading and see you when I upload the next chapter!**

**UPDATE: I am probably not going to touch this story in a long time. I do have other projects that I plan on working on (Pokemon-related and will be out sometime in May probably) and, in all honesty, I've lost inspiration for writing this story. This is primarily because of the fatal flaws that reside within the story (An example is the Christmas Special) which I will not spoil. Yes, I still believe that the idea for the story that I have is interesting, but I just don't think I have the patience right now to work on this story along with the other two coming out soon. I'm sorry if I dissapointed some people, but I will try my best to come back to it. As for right now, I have both stories planned out (pretty thuroughly, I may add) and I plan on starting the writing process next weekend. (5/23)**


End file.
